Morning Secret Meetings
by Unimerwolfwing
Summary: Hermione and Ron have been openly flirting for weeks, and when Ron asks Hermione to meet him in this secluded place by the quidditch pitch, how hot will things get? Completed, One shot, oral, m/f, HJ, pwp


Hermione made her way out to the quidditch pitch, all the while with butterflies in her stomach. It wasn't hard to figure out, they had been flirting openly for two weeks now and after being friends for so long it was easy to know which buttons to push to get the reaction she wanted. Hermione smiled as she remember how Ron had turned to her before bed and asked her to meet him at the quidditch pitch at six am the next morning. At the time she had agreed wholeheartedly but now she couldn't help wonder what he had in mind. Although she had read plenty of books on relations between a man and a woman, she had never been physical with a guy and so wasn't sure how to go about it.

She sighed and looked around as she got to the pitch, at the far end stood Ron partly hidden in the shadows. "Good morning" he said. "Good morning" she responded, it was then she looked to see where they were, at the far of the outside of the pitch you could look out to east where there were beautiful mountains with icy peaks. She could hardly make out the mountains because it was still dark out, the only light coming from the crescent moon and the sky full of stars. "I love coming here in the mornings, it's always so beautiful", she gasped at how close he stood behind her, his breath tickling her ear. "Yes it is beautiful" she whispered.

They stood a moment looking out at the sight before them, when he spoke again, this time with mischief in his voice "I was thinking about something." "What's that?" she asked while turning to face him. "This" he said as he took a step forward and captures her lips in his. The kiss wasn't innocent; it was filled with years of unexpressed emotion and hunger. They finally came up for air, him holding her tight against him and massaging her lower back while her arms around his neck keeping his lips just an inch away and slowly dragging her nails through his hair. "You have no idea how long I've wanted to do that." he said and without a moment delay his lips captured hers again.

They continued to kiss fervently until she felt a bench hit the back of her leg, she hadn't realized they were moving but now he was pushing her to lie down on the bench. He soon hovered above her, kissing her and caressing her waist while she grasped at him, scratching her their way down his back. The feeling of his hands moving slowly but purposefully up her side, sliding her shirt up until he could see her shock pink bra. She gasped as the cool air hit her breasts when he pushed her bra up but she wasn't cold for long as his hands grasped her soft mounds caressing her left breast as his lips sucked on the other, slowly swirling his tongue around her perk nipple and smiling when he heard her moan at the sensation.

The cold morning air no longer bothered them as their skin felt like it was on fire. He let his hand wander down to grab her fit ass making her moan louder. He kissed her then boldly and with hunger, his hand reached in between her legs and started to massage her through her clothes. She moaned his name at the new sensation, no one had ever touched her like this and she wasn't about to stop him, she couldn't think, all she could do is feel, feel and react to him.

Before she knew it he had unbuttoned her jeans, their eyes met and she said, "I'm not ready to go all the way." He brought his lips to an inch of hers without breaking eye contact he said, "We won't go all the way, can I touch you though? I really want to touch you, you are so beautiful." She shuddered under his intense gaze and kissed him with all she had. His hands were soon caressing her breasts again, sucking her nipples; she could feel the heat in her and her panties becoming wet.

"Let me" he whispered before kissing her lips then moving to her neck, sucking and biting their way down to the valley of her breasts, stopping to give each breast attention before continuing their path down to her bellybutton where his hands had been massaging her waist. She raised her hips off the bunch in permission and he hooked his fingers around the hem of her jeans and dragged them down her long legs. He then kissed his way from her knee up her inner thigh and murmured "so soft" as her panties me the same fate as her jeans.

"Oh god!" she cried out as his fingers started playing with her clit, until she was soaked. Then he stuck a finger in her, pumping in and out curling in her, stretching her, so that her breathing was coming in desperate gasps for air. She wasn't sure how much more she could take when he brought his lips down to her entrance and started to suck her, his tongue lapping at her entrance before plunging into her, making her scream her orgasm. He wasn't done though, he drank her juices and began to suck and nip at her clit and pump two fingers in her, in and out, over and over again until she came a second time screaming his name.

He came up to face her and smiled at how shallow her breathing was and then kissed her so she could taste herself in his mouth. Her hands roaming, scratching their way down his back and tracing his muscles down to the brim of his pants, before he got up and opened his pants to release his erection. Her eyes went wide at the size of him, long and thick, he moved so he was standing in front of where she lay, his penis just inches from her mouth.

She looked up at him, saw the need in his eyes as he got closer and pressed his erection to her lips, and she opened them slowly and took him in. He tasted surprisingly sweet and yet salty as she sucked his tip before taking him as far in her mouth as she could without gagging. He started to move back and forth as she swirled her tongue around him, before licking down his length. She took him in her mouth again and moved her head back and forth all the while using her tongue on him.

He pulled out of her mouth and moved lay on top of her, as they kissed each other fervently, she used her hand to help him finish, squirting his come all over her stomach as he moaned her name. They lay there for a few minutes catching their breath and sharing gentle kisses, and sucking on the others neck.

Suddenly they heard the school bell ring, announcing that classes would be starting in 5 minutes. Looking around they realized that the sun had risen and they were naked on the grounds. Ron knowing Hermione wouldn't want to miss class stood up and handed her clothes to her before getting dressed himself. They walked hand in hand to the castle before parting ways to their separate classes, where their professors would ask why they can't seem to stop smiling.


End file.
